1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of brushes for applying coloring matter to hair, and more specifically to a brush which applies such matter as defined in this application in gradually diminishing amounts at the edges of a stroke so that the applied color diffuses and blends with the existing hair color, the brush having an elongate handle portion connected to a bristle support rack having two ends and a plurality of perpendicularly protruding bristles, the bristles preferably being flexible and resilient, and protruding to form at least one edge segment of maximum bristle length, and then tapering toward at least one rack end to gradually reduce bristle pressure, bristle contact and the transfer of coloring matter at stroke edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been brushes for applying and removing various materials to and from work surfaces. A problem with these prior art brushes when used for applying coloring matter to hair is that they apply the matter in uniform strokes, so that a sharp and unnatural color contrast is visible at the stroke edges.
Pessis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,315, issued on Mar. 12, 1991, discloses a nail polish brush having an essentially cylindrical cluster of bristles tapered at its distal end to give a sharper tip, and contoured to conform to the curvature of the nail. The taper is intended to give greater control and to minimize polish application to unwanted areas. The curved contour is intended to fit the nail to make possible a uniform single stroke application. A problem with Pessis, if applied to hair coloring, is that the uniform application of fluid matter would create sharp streaks of hair color with distinct, unnaturally contrasting edges. Another problem is that the narrow tip provides a very small application area, so that a great many strokes would be needed to color a head of hair.
Koffler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,361, issued on Mar. 15, 1988, teaches a hair brush for lifting and shaping hair, having rows of bristles tapered across their width, but uniform along their length. This tapering causes the hair to be contacted by successively shorter rows of bristles. The longer rows first lift and shape the hair, and then the shorter rows smooth and pat the hair. Once again, a problem with Koffler when used for applying coloring matter to hair is that each stroke leaves sharp, unnatural looking color edges, regardless of any lifting or shaping Koffler may provide.
Pardo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,039, issued on Jul. 12, 1988, reveals an angle cut broom. The Pardo broom has a row of bristles tapered lengthwise from one end to the other, to permit improved sweeping of flat surfaces as well as of corners and edges. The bristles at one end are also stiffer than those at the other, for increased sweeping efficiency in corners and edges. A problem with Pardo is that the entire bristle end surface is angled, so that if this bristle arrangement were used to apply hair coloring matter, either a single line contact with long end bristles is made, or full planar contact is made by angling the brush. In the former instance, the very narrow application stroke would make application of hair color extremely time consuming. In the latter instance, the above described uniform strokes with unnatural sharp color edges would be created.
Marino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,637, issued on May 27, 1986, discloses a paint brush having the across-width taper of Koffler. The taper from one broad bristle face to the other is supposed to make the brush more versatile, so that the ends can fit more easily into corners and edges. A problem presented by the Marino design, if used for applying hair coloring matter, is the same as that of Koffler; namely, sharp color streak edges result if applied broad face. If applied by a tapered, narrow bristle end, the problem presented is that of Pardo; namely, the need for numerous strokes.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,940, issued on Nov. 30, 1982, teaches a corner cleaning brush. The Smith brush has a flat bristle head with a substantially rectangular body section tapered to form a protruding nose portion. Rows of bristles angle outward at the nose portion and taper to a sharp central line across the width of the bristle head. The only noticeable difference between Smith and Marino is that the taper starting line is along the middle rather than the edge of the bristle head width. Despite this difference, Smith presents the problems identified above for Marino.
Poole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,781, issued on Oct. 31, 1987, discloses a hair coloring method and brush for creating color streaks in hair. The brush has spaced apart tufts of bristles to produce discrete and distinct streaks having sharply defined edges. Poole may be suitable if streaks are desired, but the Poole brush presents a problem where natural color blending is preferred. Since the objective of Poole is to create distinct streaks, it teaches away from the objectives of the present invention.
Fuentes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,637, issued on Sep. 16, 1952, reveals a combined comb and brush structure. The body of the structure has a row of comb teeth extending from a concave edge portion so that their free extremities define an arcuate path. The arcuate path of the comb teeth conform to the curvature of a person's head. There is a flat face on either side of the concave edge. Bristles protrude from one of these faces and are radially spaced from the free ends of the comb teeth. A problem with Fuentes is that the brush is too wide for adequate control in applying hair coloring matter. Another problem is that the radial spacing of the bristles does not prevent the formation of distinct color contrast along either edge of a stroke.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a brush for applying hair coloring matter to a head of hair so that the edges of a brush stroke are diffuse and blend applied color with existing color.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a brush which can be offered in several variations to accommodate various individual styling needs.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a brush which is of reliable design, and simple and inexpensive to manufacture.